Mit der Tür ins Haus
by M9
Summary: Sirius kommt von hinter dem Schleier zurück. Es hat sich viel verändert und natürlich läuft nicht so, wie es soll.


Diese Story ist im Rahmen des „Rettet den Slash"-Festivals auf der LJ-Community „Heulende Hütte" entstanden. Ich poste sie hier jetzt einfach mal genau so, wie dort.

_Zur Story: _

_Bemerkung 1: Also eigentlich wollte ich ne richtig heftige Slash-Story schreiben.. nur wollte die Story partout lieber ne kräftig mit Humor gewürzte ein wenig parodistisch angehauchte Romanze werden (ok, ich geb's zu, ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, in was für ein Genre das fällt, aber meine Beta meinte, ich soll ne Zwerchfellwarnung rausgeben, was ich hiermit getan habe und falls sich jemand mit den Genres auskennt soll er mir doch bitte sagen, was das für eines ist.. sg) _

_Bemerkung 2: Ich weiß, die sind alle völlig durchgeknallt... aber wenn die Autorin schon so ist, haben ihre Charas leider keine Chance mehr vernünftig zu werden.. ;-)_

_Bemerkung 3: Ich habe in letzter Zeit eindeutig zuviel ‚Die Zwei' gesehen und wohl auch den Pilot von ‚Queer as folk' zu oft geguckt, so daß die Sprache und das zwischenmenschliche Verhalten daraus irgendwie ein wenig miteingeflossen ist.. noch mal schief grinst_

_Titel: Mit der Tür ins Haus_

_Autor: M (mkeas)_

_Pairing: RL/SB/NT_

_Raiting: PG… 12? Würde ich mal sagen_

_Challenge: _Nr. 72 - Sirius lebt! Nach dem Krieg gelingt es, ihn aus dem Schleier zurückzuholen. Harry ist überglücklich und auch Remus würde sich freuen… wenn er nur nicht mit Tonks verheiratet wäre… Wird es ein Happy-End für Remus und Sirius geben oder erhält Sirius Trost von jemandem, von dem er das am wenigsten erwartet hätte? (von loreleilee1968)

**Mit der Tür ins Haus**

Jamey Croyne war ein kleiner, grauhaariger Mann und ein Ministeriumszauberer erster Klasse. In den Zeiten des Krieges hatte er an der Front gekämpft. Er hatte sogar live sehen können, wie der dunkle Lord gefallen war, wie der-Junge-der-lebte ihn besiegt hatte. Er war ein Top-Mann – für den es in diesen ruhigen Zeiten fast nichts zu tun gab.

Er war es gewohnt zu kämpfen. Dafür hatte das Ministerium ihn ausgebildet. Und das Ministerium hatte seine Aufgabe so gut gemacht, daß er sogar in eine der Aurorenspezialeinheiten gekommen war. Doch nun wurden seine Dienste nicht mehr in dieser Form benötigt.

„Und was haben sie getan? Sie haben mich in die Mysteriumsabteilung gesteckt...", seufzte Croyne über seinen nicht allzu ruhmreichen momentanen Arbeitsplatz nachdenkend.

„Mal wieder eine deiner früher-waren-die-Zeiten-doch-viel-besser-Anfälle?", fragte sein Freund Pepe Chiodo mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Jamey streckte seinem schwarzhaarigen italienischen Kollegen die Zunge raus. „Ich will garantiert keinen neuen Voldemort... aber du mußt zugeben, daß dieser Job der totale Schwachsinn ist..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf den Steinkreis, vor dem sie standen. „Von dort kommt garantiert niemand zurück..."

„Das sagst _du_", meinte Pepe Augenzwinkernd. „Wir sind aber hier, um das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Und _ich_ finde diese Arbeit äußerst interessant und ansprechend.."

„_Du_ bist auch ein Fluchbrecher", meinte Jamey schroff. „Ich bin ein Kämpfer..." Dann wandte er sich seinen Aufzeichnungen zu. „Aber wenn du unbedingt willst... Du darfst gerne Fluchbrechungsversuch 74655 wagen." Eine galante Bewegung in Richtung des – inzwischen – nicht mehr verschleierten Steintores folgte diesen Worten.

„Sehr gerne", meinte Pepe nur grinsend, der seine Arbeit, im Gegensatz zu seinem Kollegen, wirklich mochte.

Eine halbe Stunde später:

„74656", meinte Jamey Croyne nur lakonisch, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf den Steinkreis richtete, welcher sich inzwischen vom letzten Fluchbrechungsversuch erholt haben mußte.

Seit Jahrzehnten versuchten die Zauberer herauszufinden, was es mit dem magischen Steinkreis in den Kellern des Ministeriums auf sich hatte. So war eine beachtliche Menge an Sprüchen ausprobiert worden und inzwischen versuchten sie es sogar mit Kombinationen. Bisher jedoch immer ohne Erfolg.

Bisher. Denn dieser Versuch hatte – für Jamey – überraschende Folgen: Ein schwarzhaariger, relativ zerzaust wirkender Mann stürzte aus dem im Steinkreis existierenden wabernden Feld und rannte ihn um.

Pepe klatschte nur begeistert in die Hände. „Es hat funktioniert. Wir haben es geschafft..." So wie er sich freute, konnte man fast nicht vermuten, daß er auf die 40 zuging.

Der Mann indessen blickte sich hektisch um und krächzte ein fragendes: „Wo bin ich?"

„Im Zaubereiministerium. Wir haben Sie gerade gerettet!", erklärte ihm der Italiener überschwenglich.

Der Mann verzog entsetzt das Gesicht. „Im... Mi.. nis... Ich muß hier weg..." Damit versuchte er davon zu stürzen. Doch er hatte nicht mit dem sich ebenfalls gerade aufrappelnden Jamey gerechnet. Dieser war schließlich überraschende Überfälle gewohnt. Außerdem war er ein ehemaliger Auror und Engländer: ER hatte den Ankömmling erkannt. „Sirius Black!", keuchte er mit großen Augen. Dann hechtete er einfach auf den Schwarzhaarigen drauf.

Dieser wehrte sich schlagkräftig mit den Fäusten und lautstark mit dem Mund. „Nein, Sie kriegen mich nicht noch mal. Ich werde nicht mehr nach Askaban zurückkehren!"

„Sie sind unschuldig...", erklärte Croyne ihm, als er mal kurz die Oberhand hatte – leider nicht für lange, da lag Black schon wieder auf ihm drauf. Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, bis das eben Gehörte an Sirius' Gehirn gemeldet wurde – und bis er es auch verstand. „Was haben sie gesagt?", hauchte er ungläubig, den Ministeriumsmann noch am Kragen haltend. „Sie sind unschuldig, wir haben Pettigrews Leiche nach Voldemorts Fall gefunden und sie wurden im Nachhinein begnadigt", erklärte der unten Liegende.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Sirius mißtrauisch blinzelnd.

„Ja, ich schwöre bei der Ehre Merlins, daß ich die Wahrheit sage."

Daraufhin ließ Black ihn los, saß aber immer noch ungläubig auf den Mann starrend, der die erlösenden Worte gesagt hatte, auf dem Boden. „Frei... wirklich frei..." Er konnte es nicht fassen. Dann sickerte die zweite Information, die er erhalten hatte in sein Gehirn: „Voldemort ist besiegt? Dann ist der Krieg vorbei?", schloß er die logische Folgerung.

Jamey, noch neben ihm am Boden sitzend, nickte, bevor er aufstand und Sirius die Hand hinstreckte, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dabei gab er ihm die Kurzfassung: „Sie sind frei, Harry Potter hat Voldemort besiegt und seit zwei Jahren herrscht Frieden in der Zaubererwelt."

Sirius ließ sich aufhelfen und langsam zog ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht, bevor es in sich zusammenfiel, wie ein vom Wind getroffenes Kartenhaus und er hervorstieß: „Lebt Harry noch?"

Jamey runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. Sofort konnte er Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes aufflammen sehen. Dann fühlte er sich jedoch schon wieder am Revers gepackt und ein hoffender Blick traf ihn. „Lebt Remus Lupin ebenfalls noch? Sagen Sie schon, Mann...!"

Jamey blinzelte verwirrt. Er wußte alles über die Helden des Krieges, auch, daß Sirius und Remus früher Freunde gewesen waren. Aber daß er sich sofort nach dem erkundigte verwirrte ihn doch ein wenig.

„LOS DOCH!", befahl Black in strengem Flehen.

Wieder nickte Jamey. „Ja, natürlich, er ist einer der Helden..." Weiter kam er gar nicht, da Sirius einen Freudenschrei hören ließ und einfach davon stürzte, aus dem Raum hinaus.

Die beiden noch anwesenden Zauberer sahen ihm verblüfft hinterher. „Was war das denn?", fragte Pepe nach einer Weile.

„Das war Sirius Black...", antwortete Jamey automatisch. „Seine Geschichte kennt hier in England jedes Kind... er wurde eine Zeitlang verdächtigt die Potters an Voldemort verraten zu haben und saß deswegen auch in Askaban", setzte er dann noch eine Erklärung hinten dran, die sein Kollege, da er aus dem Ausland kam, noch nicht kannte.

„Aha...", meinte dieser daraufhin. „Du mußt mir unbedingt mal davon erzählen. Hört sich interessant an." Er starrte immer noch auf die Tür, durch die ihr Überraschungsgast verschwunden war.

„Aber sag mal... hättest du mir eigentlich nicht gegen ihn helfen können?", fragte Jamey Pepe dann, als ihm aufging, daß der Italiener die ganze Zeit nur starrend daneben gestanden hatte, während er sich mit Black herumgeschlagen hatte.

„Ach", winkte dieser ab. „Ich dachte, den packst du..."

„Aha...", meinte Croyne nur. „Erinnere mich daran, daß ich beim nächsten, den wir befreien, die Ehre der Prügelei DIR überlasse..."

Pepe grinste nur schief, bevor er die Spruchkombination noch mal austestete. Er hätte den Befreiten gerne noch ein wenig befragt, aber wenn der so bekannt wie ein bunter Hund in England war, dann wußte das Ministerium bestimmt, wo er zu finden war und sie konnten gleich noch einen befreien und somit beweisen, daß sie das Tor endlich geknackt hatten.

Sirius hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er sich aus dem verzauberten Keller des Ministeriums gekämpft hatte. Vor allem die wechselnden Türen hatten ihn aufgehalten. Doch dann war er einfach so schnell durch das Erdgeschoß gerauscht, daß er problemlos alle möglichen Hindernisse hatte passieren können und nun stand er, von den Passanten häufiger schräg gemustert, wegen seiner etwas zerrupften Erscheinung, vor seinem alten Zuhause im Grimmauldplatz 12.

Er erinnerte sich, daß er es damals Harry vererbt hatte und hoffte nun diesen dort auch anzutreffen. So wie er es verstanden hatte, war der Krieg ja vorbei und dann bestimmt auch die Schule – den Rest konnte ihm dann sein Patenkind erklären.

Einen Moment zögerte er noch, bevor er seine Hand hob, um sie auf die Klinke zu legen. Doch bevor er sie noch berühren konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein junger Mann in einer grün-roten Jacke stand vor ihm. Den Kopf hatte er gedreht, um noch ins Hausinnere zu rufen: „Wir sind dann weeeheeeg..."

Sirius keuchte, als er ihn erkannte: Es war tatsächlich Harry, der da vor ihm stand. Sichtlich am Leben und voller Elan. Und hinter ihm kam noch jemand, den er ebenfalls kannte: Draco Malfoy.

Schon wieder im Vorwärtsgehen drehte Harry seinen Kopf und sein Fuß blieb mitten in der Luft hängen. An seinem Gesicht war ihm der Schock, der ihn traf, deutlich anzusehen, als er bemerkte, wer da vor ihm stand.

„Hallo", meinte Sirius und versuchte so zu tun, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, daß er plötzlich vor der Tür stand. „Ich bin wieder da..."

Da änderte sich Harrys Mienenspiel und aus dem Schock wurde Unglauben und dann pure Freude. „Sirius...", hauchte er, im ersten Moment noch etwas sprachlos. Dann lauter: „Sirius!" Und schließlich noch ein mal: „SIRIUS!" Ein Freudenschrei entwich seinen Lippen und er fiel seinem Patenonkel vollkommen unzeremoniell um den Hals.

Der gerade Befreite hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl erwürgt zu werden, so schien sich der Junge zu freuen. Um dem Erstickungstod zu entgehen legte er die Arme, mit denen er Harry automatisch zurückumarmt hatte, auf dessen Oberarme und drückte ihn mühsam ein Stückchen von sich weg. Von unerwarteter Seite bekam er Hilfe. Draco tätschelte Harrys Arm. „Liebling, beruhig' dich mal.. du erwürgst ihn noch... Hallo Mr. Black...", grüßte er ungewöhnlich freundlich für einen Malfoy.

Sirius runzelte mißtrauisch die Stirn. „Liebling? Was – ist – hier – los?" Seine Stimme klang irgendwie quietschig, sein Gehirn mußte sichtlich verarbeiten, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Irgendwie bekam er an diesem Tag grundsätzlich zu viele Informationen auf einmal.

Harry wurde knallrot: „Er... er..." Er zeigte auf Draco.

„Wir sind ein Paar", half dieser mit seiner kühlen Malfoystimme aus und als Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck immer entsetzter wurde konnte er sich nicht zu verkneifen ihm ebenfalls den Arm zu tätscheln. „Es tut mir ja soooo leid für sie..." Er konnte nicht weiter reden, da Harry ihm einen Rippenstoß verpaßte.

„Sirius, was ist passiert? Wie.. wie kommt es, daß du...?", wollte sein Patenkind da freudig erregt wissen.

„Ich bin gerade von ein paar Ministeriumsmitarbeitern befreit worden. Sie sagten etwas von wegen, daß ich frei sei und Voldemort besiegt und.. wie lange war ich eigentlich weg?", sprudelten die Fragen aus ihm heraus, die ihn seit seinem schnellen Abgang aus dem Ministerium verfolgten. Die Neuigkeiten über Draco und Harry versuchte er einfach mal zu verdrängen in diesem Moment.

Harry hopste beinahe noch vor Freude auf und ab, als er seinem Patenonkel ins Gesicht sah, den er für immer verloren geglaubt hatte. „Das erzähl' ich dir gerne alles... aber komm' erst mal rein..." Damit zog er ihn am Ärmel ins Hausinnere, an Draco vorbei, der ihnen, über Harrys Verhalten leicht seufzend, folgte.

Die Tür fiel hinter den dreien ins Schloß und Harry schrie schon in der Eingangshalle lautstark: „Leute, ihr werdet's nicht glauben, wer gerade vor unserer Haustür stand."

Sirius grinste über dieses so jugendliche Verhalten, kam sich gleichzeitig aber auch unheimlich alt und mitgenommen vor. Nebenbei wunderte er sich, daß seine Mutter sich nicht vehement gegen seine Anwesenheit beschwerte und als er sich nach dem Portrait umsah, bemerkte er, daß es verschwunden war. Es hatte sich scheinbar noch mehr geändert als die Interessen seines Patenkindes. Noch etwas, nachdem er Harry befragen mußte – und wer auch immer noch jetzt scheinbar hier zuhause war.

Sie kamen in den Salon und eine Frauenstimme aus der Küche antwortete dem Jungen der lebte. „Wer denn Harry?"

Da standen sie schon in der Küchentür und Harry schob seinen Paten vor sich. „Seht selbst... Sirius!"

Sirius lächelte in die Runde, welche aus einer Frau am Herd, die sich als Tonks entpuppte, bestand und aus... Remus. Remus Lupin saß am Küchentisch und starrte ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Der Wolfsmensch schluckte sichtbar, als er den Ankömmling betrachtete und seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Er öffnete immer wieder den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort kam hinter seinen Lippen hervor. Nur ein Keuchen.

Sirius strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und eilte auf ihn zu und als er vor ihm stand entwich Remus endlich ein doch etwas entsetzt klingendes „Sirius!" Seine Stimmte schwankte deutlich und so beschloß der Erkannte den anderen einfach zu umarmen und ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen zu drücken. Sie hatten sich _so_ lange nicht mehr gesehen und er hatte sich _so_ nach ihm gesehnt...

Die anderen Anwesenden blickten in etwa genauso geschockt auf Sirius, wie kurz zuvor noch Remus. Bis der Schwarzhaarige den etwas kleineren Mann vorsichtig von sich drückte und eindeutig besorgt fragte: „Remus? Remus, alles ok mit dir?"

Harry und Tonks eilten näher, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Draco hielt sich vornehm im Hintergrund. Es kümmerten sich schließlich schon genug Leute um den Werwolf.

Remus hing seltsam bewegungslos in Sirius' Armen, mit geschlossenen Augen und gab keinen Ton von sich.

„Ich glaube er ist ohnmächtig geworden...", meinte Sirius, der entgeistert zu den anderen blickte.

Einige Zeit später standen alle vier im Salon, neben dem ohnmächtigen Remus, den Sirius hereingetragen und auf das Sofa gebettet hatte. Keiner wußte, was mit ihm los war und warum er so plötzlich umgekippt war.

Harry hatte ein gekühltes Handtuch besorgt, welches Tonks gerade sorgsam auf Remus' Stirn plazierte, der davon aufwachte. „Hallo Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie leise.

Der Werwolf langte sich an die Stirn. „Ich... was... ich hab' geträumt Sirius wäre wieder hier...", hauchte dieser nur und schloß in Erinnerungen gequält die Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder aufzureißen, als eine Stimme erklärte: „Ich bin wirklich wieder hier, Remus..."

Abrupt setzte sich der graumelierte Mann auf. „Sirius!", quietschte er ungläubig entsetzt, nur um ihn daraufhin erst mal in aller Stille anzustarren.

„Typisch lange Gryffindorleitung...", kommentierte Draco grinsend, wofür er einen weiteren Rippenstoß von Harry bekam.

Tonks wandte sich derweil an Sirius: „Sag mal...", begann sie vorsichtig sich heranzutasten. „Was bedeutete... also.. ich meine.. warum hast du ihn zur Begrüßung geküßt?", wollte sie wissen. „Auch noch auf den Mund?" Das kam ihr doch etwas komisch vor, auch wenn sie wußte, daß die beiden die besten Freunde waren. Außerdem hatte sie das dringende Gefühl, daß das mit der Ohnmacht zu tun hatte.

„Weil er mein Lebenspartner ist...", antwortete nun Remus, der seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Was?", fragten Tonks und Harry gleichzeitig. Draco hob nur überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, das bin ich...", bestätigte Sirius, kniete neben das Sofa und nahm Remus' Hand in seine, um sie zaghaft zu streicheln.

Dieser zog sie nicht weg, schien die Berührung aber auch nicht zu genießen. Es war eher, als wäre er gar nicht wirklich anwesend. Die einzige Reaktion auf diese Geste war: „Tonks ist meine Frau..."

„Was?", war es nun an Sirius zu fragen. Vor Überraschung ließ er die Hand los. Das „Schatz" von vorhin war ihm scheinbar gar nicht aufgefallen. „Aber dann ist sie deine Lebenspartnerin..." Er wußte, daß die Person, die ein Werwolf heiratete automatisch seine Lebenspartnerin wurde. „Wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte..."

„Ein Werwolf kann nur einen Lebenspartner haben..." Auch Tonks wußte bescheid. Doch sie zweifelte nicht daran, daß auch Sirius Remus' Lebenspartner war. Er würde sie in diesem Fall niemals belügen. Fragend blickte sie zu ihrem Mann. „Remus?"

Dieser blickte mit roten Wangen zu Boden. „Sirius ist mein Lebenspartner..." Er hob den Blick und sah Tonks an. „Aber du auch..."

„Und wie geht das?", mischte sich nun Harry ein, der von den Ereignissen so geplättet war, daß er bisher gar nichts dazu gesagt hatte.

„Ich dachte, Werwölfe seien ihrem Partner treu bis in den Tod?", erinnerte sich Draco an ein paar Lektionen, welche sie in der Schule einmal darüber gehabt hatten und steuerte endlich auch einmal etwas Vernünftiges zur Diskussion bei.

Remus nickte. „Wir sind treu, bis wir sterben... da hast du recht. Allerdings ist in unserem Fall – mehr oder weniger – Sirius derjenige gewesen, der gestorben ist." Eine Pause trat ein und als die anderen immer noch die leuchtendsten Fragezeichen im Gesicht hatten erklärte er weiter. „Ein Werwolf hat dann zwei Möglichkeiten: Er vergeht vor Kummer und nimmt sich irgendwann das Leben, weil sein Partner nicht mehr da ist... oder..." Remus blickte zu Boden, sah dann wieder Tonks an. „Er findet jemand anderen, der bereit ist sein Lebenspartner zu werden..." Sein Blick sah irgendwie entschuldigend aus, was einen furchtbaren verdacht in seiner Frau aufkeimen ließ.

„Das heißt, daß du mich nur geheiratet hast, damit du nicht durchdrehst... nicht, weil du mich liebst?" Tonks konnte nicht verhindern, daß sie etwas kreischend klang bei diesen Worten. Sie schluckte und entfernte sich betroffen von ihrem Mann, um sich in einen Sessel fallen zu lassen.

Remus erhob sich schnell und kam ihr nach. Nun war er es, der eine Hand nahm, und zwar die seiner Angetrauten. „Nymphadora... ich.." Er lächelte leicht. „Ich mochte dich wirklich gerne und in dem Moment, wo ich den Bund mit dir eingegangen bin habe ich auch angefangen dich zu lieben. Sonst hätte das gar nicht funktioniert..." Er sah in ihre Augen und las Erleichterung darin. Dann drehte er den Kopf zu Sirius, der auf dem Boden saß und mit dem Rücken am Sofa lehnte. „Sirius, ich liebe sie...", stellte er klar.

Nun war es Sirius, der betroffen den Kopf hängen ließ. Er kannte sich gut genug mit den Eigenheiten der Werwölfe aus, um zu wissen, wie das mit einer Ehe funktionierte. „Ich verstehe...", meinte er noch und begann geknickt aufzustehen. Bevor er jedoch gehen konnte hielt Remus ihn auf. „Sirius..."

„Ja?", immer noch hoffnungsvoll, obwohl er wußte, daß es nichts mehr brachte, drehte er sich wieder um.

Remus blickte jedoch schon wieder zu seiner Frau, so daß er dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Daher begann er weiter zu gehen, Richtung Tür, Richtung Ausgang.

„Nymphadora, ich liebe aber auch ihn." Damit drehte er den Kopf wieder und blickte auf Sirius, der bei diesen Worten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hatte und ihn nun überrascht anstarrte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Remus stand auf, blickte zwischen seinen beiden Lebenspartnern hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das möglich ist... so einen Fall hat es garantiert noch nie gegeben – daß ein sicher für tot gehaltener Lebenspartner wieder zurückkehrt. Aber ich liebe euch beide."

Wieder kehrte Stille ein und die drei Betroffenen starrten sich eine Weile nur an, bis Harry meinte: „Ok, das ist nun wirklich was, was ihr unter euch ausmachen müßt.. wir verschwinden jetzt endlich..."

„Och, jetzt, wo's erst richtig interessant wird?", beschwerte sich Draco über die Entscheidung seines Freundes.

„Draco...", zischte der ihn nur an.

„Jaja...", er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß schon. Es geht uns eigentlich _gar_ nichts an..." Damit ließ er sich wehmütig zurückblickend von Harry davon ziehen.

Einige Tage später:

Sirius hatte noch mal zum Ministerium gemußt, zu einer Befragung.

Sein Bericht hatte beinhaltet, wie er sich im nebligen Innern des Steinkreises gefühlt hatte, wie unmöglich ihm eine eigene Befreiung gewesen war und wie ungenau sein Zeitgefühl sich dort verhalten hatte. Es war ihm nicht wie mehrere Jahre vorgekommen, höchstens wie ein paar Tage oder Wochen. Zur Überraschung aller stellte sich nach der Untersuchung, zu der er noch nach St. Mungos mußte, heraus, daß er wirklich nicht so schnell gealtert war, wie er eigentlich in dieser Zeit hätte altern sollen. Damit gab es Hoffnung für diejenigen, die schon seit Jahrzehnten im Kreis festhingen, auch, wenn die Spruchkombination bisher nur bei ihm gewirkt hatte. Er hatte Glück gehabt.

Danach war er offiziell nach Hause geschickt worden und hatte in den letzten Tagen all seine Dinge geregelt – bis auf die Sache mit Remus.

Dieser hatte sich Zeit ausbedungen, um über die ganze Sache nachzudenken. Damit Sirius, der nicht so recht wußte, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte, ihn nicht störte, war Harry gerne bereit gewesen, ihn über die ganzen Ereignisse zu informieren, die seit seinem angeblichen Tod geschehen waren.

So bekam er eine ausführliche Schilderung vom Ende des Krieges. Vom letzten Gefecht zwischen Gut und Böse, bei dem es auf beiden Seiten einige Opfer gegeben hatte. Gleichzeitig erfuhr er von überraschenden Änderungen in Bezug auf die Personen, die am Ende gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft hatten: Severus hatte sich, nach dem Mord an Dumbledore, doch wieder auf ihre Seite geschlagen und mitgebracht hatte er die gesamte Malfoyfamilie und noch ein paar Todesser, denen bewußt geworden war, daß dieser neue alte Voldemort nichts mehr mit dem ursprünglichen zu tun hatte und eigentlich nur noch ein machtbesessener Verrückter gewesen war. So war es ihnen am Ende auch gelungen die restlichen Horkruxe und am Schluß Voldemort selbst zu vernichten.

Im Rahmen dessen wurde auch geklärt, warum das Portrait in der Eingangshalle verschwunden war: Die übergelaufenen Todesser wurden aufgrund ihrer Dienste nur noch sehr milde mit Geldstrafen bedacht und nicht zu einem Leben in Askaban verurteilt. Und da zu diesen auch Snape und die Malfoys gehörten und diese regen Kontakt mit seinen Eltern und viel Wissen über dunkle Flüche hatten, war dem alten Lucius irgendwann der Kragen geplatzt, als er von Mama Black mal wieder für seinen Verrat verflucht wurde und er hatte sie kurzerhand von der Wand gesprengt.

Nebenbei waren sich in dem ganzen Tohuwabohu, das während und nach dem Krieg geherrscht hatte auch noch Harry und Draco näher gekommen und inzwischen befanden sie sich in einer mehr oder weniger festen Beziehung. Harry hatte ihn auch zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen verdonnert, das überraschend positiv verlaufen war. Er liebte diesen Malfoy jetzt natürlich nicht von einer Sekunde zur anderen, aber er hatte gemerkt, daß er sich verändert hatte – zumindest in Maßen – und irgendwann würde er vielleicht auch damit zurecht kommen. Irgendwie hatten sich eine Menge Dinge geändert und all diese Informationen stürmten nun so voluminös auf ihn ein, daß er gar keine Zeit mehr hatte, sich über solche ‚Kleinigkeiten' aufzuregen.

Das Wichtigste war sowieso Remus, der sich fast nicht blicken ließ und mit keinem ein Wort reden wollte. Er schien eindeutig ‚nicht' mit der veränderten Situation klar zu kommen.

Er grübelte mal wieder in seinem Zimmer darüber nach, was er tun könnte, um seinem Freund die ganze Sache zu erleichtern, da stand Tonks in der Tür und sah ihn ernst und etwas abgespannt an. „Sirius, ich glaube, wir sollten mal miteinander reden."

Am darauffolgenden Abend war es endlich soweit:

Remus hatte Nymphadora und Sirius in den Salon gebeten, um ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen.

„Ich will es kurz machen...", begann er.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu Sirius, lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen, der angespannt auf dem Sofa saß, an. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu Nymphadora, die genauso angespannt im anderen Ohrensessel saß. Auch ihr schenkte er ein Lächeln, bevor er mit gesenktem Blick hervorbrachte: „Ich muß mich entschuldigen, aber ich liebe euch beide und kann mich einfach nicht zwischen euch entscheiden. Ich möchte keinen von euch verlieren, wobei mir natürlich klar ist, daß ich von euch nicht erwarten kann, daß ihr beide..." Seine vorher gut überlegten Worte schienen ihm ab dem Moment nicht mehr einzufallen und er starrte noch intensiver auf seine Hände und wartete auf eine Reaktion seitens der anderen, die hoffentlich schon verstanden hatten, was er ihnen sagen wollte.

Als diese auch nach einiger, ihm wie Stunden vorkommender, Zeit nicht kam, blickte er vorsichtig hoch.

Sirius und Tonks starrten ihn beide an, als wären sie zu Salzsäulen erstarrte. Gerade öffnete er den Mund, um wenigstens _etwas_ zu sagen, da bemerkte er den verständigenden Blick, den sich die beiden zuwarfen und verstummte im Ansatz wieder.

Sirius und Nymphadora sahen wieder zu Remus, lächelten ihn an und er konnte verwirrt beobachten, wie seine Frau aufstand, um sich neben Sirius auf das Sofa zu setzen. Sie ergriff haltsuchend Sirius' Hand und schöpfte daraus genug Kraft, um zu sagen, was sie sagen wollte. „Remus, wir haben miteinander gesprochen..."

Dieser sah sie erwartungsvoll an und wartete auf weitere Erklärungen. Doch Tonks blickte nur unsicher zu Sirius und wußte eindeutig nicht, wie sie weitermachen sollte.

„Um mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen...", meinte Sirius daraufhin nur, hob die Hand, um sie an die Wange der neben ihm sitzenden Frau zu legen und ihren Kopf zu sich zu drehen und gab ihr einfach einen tiefen Kuß.

Remus starrte die beiden nur keuchend an. Tonks erwiderte zu seiner Überraschung den Kuß auch noch. „Was.. was meint ihr...", kam es völlig konfus von ihm.

Seine Ehefrau lächelte ihn mit errötenden Wangen an, als sie den Kuß lösten und Sirius erklärte schließlich: „Wir dachten, wir versuchen es mal zu dritt."

Remus konnte nicht anders. Er blickte zu Sirius, zu Tonks, wieder zu Sirius und wieder zu Tonks. „Ihr verarscht mich jetzt...", meinte er vollkommen trocken.

Tonks grinste schüchtern, während Sirius laut lachte. Er stand auf und ging zu Remus, um ihn zu ihnen beiden auf das Sofa zu holen.

„Wir lieben dich beide und da wir wissen, daß wir nicht wirklich in Konkurrenz miteinander stehen, weil du uns ebenfalls liebst – und zwar beide gleich stark, wissen wir, daß Eifersucht sowieso nichts bringt. Wir schaden damit nur dir und damit auch uns. Daher dachten wir, daß wir es wenigstens mal miteinander versuchen sollten."

Remus, der inzwischen völlig baff zwischen seinen beiden Liebsten saß, wußte überhaupt nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Außerdem hatte ich schon ewig keine Frau mehr... und da du einen wirklich guten Geschmack hattest..." Er zwinkerte Tonks zu, die erneut sanft errötete. „...da bekomme ich auch mal wieder eine Chance..."

„Sirius!", tadelte Remus den anderen halbherzig, damit er nicht noch ordinärer werden konnte.

„Hey, was soll das?", mischte sich nun auch wieder Tonks ein. „Laß _mir_ doch die Chance mal von zwei Männern verwöhnt zu werden... Ist bestimmt auch nicht schlecht..." Dabei grinste sie und zu Remus' Überraschung war nun plötzlich überhaupt keine Röte mehr auf ihren Wangen zu sehen.

„Nymphadora", meinte er trocken. „Sirius hat einen schlechten Einfluß auf dich..."

„Na und?", meinte diese locker mit den Schultern zuckend. „Ist vielleicht ganz gut so..." Damit beugte sie sich zu ihrem Mann und begann sanfte Küsse hinter sein Ohr, an seinem Hals hinab zu setzen.

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen", nuschelte Sirius, der sich der anderen Seite von Remus' Hals widmete und langsam begann mit seinen Fingern an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu zerren.

Während die Hand seiner Frau sanft seinen Oberschenkel knetete flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: „Und, was sagst du nun?"

Remus blinzelte noch mal zu beiden, doch bei so geballten Überredungskünsten konnte er nicht mehr ‚Nein' sagen. „Ok.. ok... bevor ihr mich noch völlig fertig macht..."

Er drehte den Kopf und gab seiner Frau einen Kuß, zog danach Sirius heran und gab ihm ebenfalls einen. „Ich dachte, du liebst es ‚fertig gemacht zu werden'?", fragte Sirius in seinem anzüglichsten Tonfall, der bei Remus das Blut noch mehr in gewisse Körperregionen schießen ließ. Damit er um eine Antwort herum kam, ging er zum Gegenangriff über. „Gebt euch noch mal einen Kuß!", befahl er einfach.

Gerade als Sirius und Nymphadora dem Befehl nachkamen, ertönte eine neue Stimme im Raum:

„Hey, eine Orgie..."

Die drei auf dem Sofa drehten die Köpfe und sahen einen Draco mit leuchtenden Augen in der Tür zum Salon stehen.

Harry warf ihm nur einen strengen Blick zu. „DRACO", keifte er – eindeutig eifersüchtig und zog den widerstrebenden jungen Mann einfach davon.

Die drei auf dem Sofa sahen den beiden jungen Männern etwas verblüfft hinterher, bis Sirius das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er fiel auf seinen Platz zurück, lachte und lachte und als er bemerkte, daß die anderen ihn nur anstarrten, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, erklärte er: „Draco hat's ja Faustdick hinter den Ohren..." Er lachte immer noch und die beiden anderen starrten ihn immer noch an, starrten sich auch gegenseitig an und schüttelten die Köpfe, um anzudeuten, daß sie nicht wußten, was das bedeuten sollte. Endlich hörte er auf laut zu lachen, grinste sie aber immer noch sehr breit an. Breit, etwas hinterlistig, etwas anzüglich und sichtlich zufrieden. „Ich glaube, es wird mir seeehr gefallen hier zu leben..."

Remus schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, wandte sich dann an seine Ehefrau, die immer noch halb an ihm hing. „Siehst du: DAS ist Sirius, wie er leibt und lebt."

Tonks versuchte sich recht erfolglos ein Kichern zu verkneifen auf diese doch recht geschlagen hervorgebrachte Aussage.

„Und DAS war gerade noch harmlos...", setzte ihr Mann nach, was für ein gespieltes Schmollen von Sirius sorgte, der sich natürlich für die Unschuld vom Lande hielt – zumindest offiziell. „Bist du sicher, daß du es mit ihm unter einem Dach aushalten wirst?", fragte Remus noch mal vorsichtig bei seiner Frau an.

Nun grinste auch Tonks breit. „Ganz sicher..." Sie zwinkerte Sirius zu. „Dann kommt auch mal Leben in die Bude..."

„Hey, soll das etwa heißen, ich sei langweilig?", fuhr Remus gespielt entrüstet auf.

„Hm...", meinte Tonks.

„Nicht unbedingt...", meinte Sirius.

Und wie auf Kommando stürzten sie sich gemeinsam auf Remus, um das zu beenden, was sie vorhin angefangen hatten.

Ende

Sodala, ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Über Kommis würde ich mich natürlich.

Ciao M


End file.
